cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
The Felt
, also known as the , are a rival gang of the Midight Crewd. Like Homestuck, they are themed after the game of pool, and all have certain time-based powers. Every single member of is normal, giving us the first solid pattern of normality yet. They do not seem to be aware of why this is themselves, but we can assume it has to do with their connection to their leader. Members Pool Cue - The leader of , also known as , is an immortal who wears a giant Cairo Overcoat, which allows him to travel through time. He was once in face a Sburb player, holding the title of Lord of Time, similar to how Rose Lalonde is the Lord of Space. By using explosions and "clonkwork majjeyx" he has been steadily killing the immortal and eternal Horrorterrors. He stands as a threat to all that exists, and seeks the one who knows how to stop him. Cue Ball - Doc Scratch (aka White Wordes Guy) is the gang's second in command, and like in Homestuck, he is especially tricky with his words, often misleading both enemies and allies with technically accurate information, making verbatim recollection essential when dealing with him. - (aka ) has the ability to slow down time relative to himself, allowing him to act with blinding speed. While running around the mansion, he ended up getting hit by Spdaes Sleck, who had been spinning wildly with a knife. Spdaes killed him and took his corpse to , who then changed his skin into a suit. Spdaes used this skinsuit to fool . In an alternate timeline created by Sleck via 's doll, stands off against the Midight Crewd. - (aka ) has the ability to slow down time, but only for himself. was captured by Rubs Juice, who then tried to romance him. He was open to the idea, but Rubs Juice's dance failed to impress him. This angered Rubs Juice, leading to him tying a bomb to , killing him. - (aka ) can interact with people's Past Trails, although if they are aware of his ability and that he is the culprit, they'll know for certain that he'll be at that very location in the future. He followed 's past trail to 's room, where he found him dead. Diamom Drugs then time traveled in and killed him, despite doing nothing to particularly tip him off. - (aka ) is amazingly lucky. He traveled along with to confront the Midight Crewd. He flirted with Angry Rubs Juice, calming him down, but they were interrupted by Sleck, who was able to successfully harm since 's crowbar annulled his luck. Sleck then threatened into opening 's vault. Sleck then killed him with the crowbar, stabbing him through his temple. In an alternate timeline created by Sleck via 's doll, stands off against the Midight Crewd. Clover figured out the cause of the Corruption, but was interrupted before he could muse over the answer. - (aka ) can interact with people's Future Trail. He followed 's past trail to 's room, where he found that future Diamom Drugs will wear the Cairo Overcoat. DD then time traveled to Fin's location and killed him, despite doing nothing to particularly tip him off. - (aka ) carries a voodoo doll, and a number of pins, corresponding to both and the Midight Crewd. When a pin is inserted into the doll, the holder is warped to an alternate timeline defined by the death of whoever the pin corresponded to, although the nature and time of death vary greatly. is an awkward man, always involved in some scandalous activity, such as keeping chickens in his room. assumed that a "dumbed down" version of the Midnight Crew would be easy to beat. However, he was killed by Spdaes, who had dressed up in an suit and met for their regular poker game. - (aka )was dead at the start of the intermishin'. He carries an actual crowbar with the power to destroy any temporal artifact it strikes, and completely negate that object's effect on the timeline in the process. He was killed when accidentally shot him. In an alternate timeline created by Sleck via 's doll, stands off against the Midight Crewd. Doc informed him that the old reality where everything isn't shit "does not exist", although what he means by this is up for debate. - ' (aka , real name Vrasky Sekret) is the only corrupt member of , which is appropriate considering how dumb and ugly she is. Spdaes Sleck secretly considers her to be his hatedaddy, but he's too cool to admit that. In an alternate timeline, when the Midight Crewd and had lined up for a standoff, interrupted their fight to punish Sleck, shoving her cigarette holder into his right eye and her cigarette into his left. She was unopposed as her existence is tied to the existence of the A2 universe. In the original timeline, after Sleck had killed off the rest of the , she whipped him for being naughty and sent him to timeout in 's vault. ' - (aka ) has an assortment of effigies in his workshop, which correspond to the members of . These effigies display how the person they represent is wounded, and become scorched and black should that person die. They can be used to remotely heal whoever they correspond to by stitching up the cuts in the fabric, or to inflict harm by immolation. was forced at gunpoint to transform 's corpse into a skinsuit for Spdaes Sleck to wear. Afterwards, DD shot him to death. - Whenever (aka ) is wounded, he and his attacker are sent to a random point in the current timeline. had been about to assassinate Hedgemann Brutus when Diamom Drugs shot his effigy. This caused him to time travel, making him shoot instead. 's crowbar then flew at , and time traveled with him. After several more shots from DD, he died. - was dead at the beginning of the Intermishin'. He can travel to any time and place in the timeline by using fire as a gateway. In an alternate timeline created by Sleck via 's doll, stands off against the Midight Crewd. - (aka ) can use his egg timer to travel back in time by increments up to one hour. He showed up carrying ' oven, allowing them to create many instances of themselves to attack Hedgemann Brutus. He ate all of them in one go. would later retrieve his timer from Hedgemann Brutus' stomach and use it to open 's vault. - (aka ) believes that his oven allows him to travel forward in time (like ' eggtimer allows him to travel back) if he sets the timer and climbs inside. He believes that when the timer rings and he exits the oven, he will appear in the future the same amount of time later as the timer was set to. Of course, this means he just sits in there waiting for the timer to ring. He was eaten along with by Hedgemann Brutus. - (aka ) was dead at the beginning of the Intermishin'. He possesses a collection of quarters bearing the images of pool balls. If a coin is tossed, member corresponding with the side that faces up will be summoned from some place in space and time. If the member on the other side is present, the two will switch places and times. If a member tosses their own coin and gets his own number, they will die. - (aka ) has the ability to literally punch (or, rather, "clock") his enemies into next week. He broke through the wall to the Mansion's vault room with to confront the Midight Crewd. He was eaten by Hedgemann Brutus, but burst his way through his stomach. He then punched Diamom Drugs completely out of the comic. Spdaes Sleck turned his size against him by tripping him, and then used Rubs Juice's bombs to kill him off.Category:CaNWC Antagonists/Enemies Category:Normal Category:Characters